


6:30

by Wild_BerrY



Series: Простые истории [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: AU, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_BerrY/pseuds/Wild_BerrY





	6:30

_Есть люди, которых можно знать всю жизнь и забыть за один день,  
а есть, которых можно знать один день и не забыть за всю жизнь..._

6:30 Мелодия будильника по нарастающей вливается в новое утро. Дэхен нажимает кнопку отбоя, переворачивается на спину и открывает глаза. Как всегда, первое, что он видит — кремовый потолок, пыльную люстру, которую давно бы надо помыть, но все руки не доходят, и одну единственную тоненькую трещинку в краске прямо над своей кроватью. 

Контрастный душ является отличным средством от сонливости. Запах мятного шампуня смывается вместе с пеной в слив ванной и окончательно выветривается после пятиминутной сушки феном. 

Щелчок тостера, две ложки молотого кофе, сваренные в турке, — без сахара. Дэхен добавляет немного молока и пьет его мелкими глотками, стоя у открытого окна: в доме напротив, как обычно, в это время отдергивают шторы, хрупкая девушка в пижаме тоже открывает окно, бросает взгляд на Дэхена и уходит вглубь квартиры. По улице проезжает грузовик со свежими овощами, который останавливается у магазинчика на углу — Дэхен покупает там продукты по дороге домой. 

Он допивает кофе, моет чашку и идет одеваться. Строгий офисный костюм, белая рубашка, галстук — их Дэхен ненавидит всей душой, — начищенные туфли. Подхватывая одной рукой кожаный портфель, он подбрасывает ключи на ладони и выходит из квартиры. 

7:00 Дэхен стоит в пробке на одной из центральных улиц Пусана. Жарко до невозможности, он чувствует себя в костюме словно в скафандре, узел галстука давит петлей самоубийцы. Кондиционер не спасает вообще — Дэхен раздраженно распускает галстук и расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки. Радиоволна изо дня в день гоняет одни и те же песни, он подпевает почти неосознанно, отбивая ритм пальцами на руле. 

Когда-то ему пророчили карьеру певца. Иногда он жалеет о том, что пророчество не сбылось, особенно когда не платят за сверхурочные. 

7:45 Дэхен заходит в здание компании, здоровается с охранниками и поднимается на двенадцатый этаж. Обычно в такое время еще не много народу, и в лифте Дэхену не грозит почувствовать себя забитым в консервную банку тунцом. Что он искренне ненавидит в своей работе — это dress code и open space, но после того, как его повысили до начальника отдела, по крайней мере, одна проблема перестала быть для него актуальной. Дэхен включает компьютер, снимает пиджак и закатывает рукава. Город за окном входит в свой обычный дневной режим, и Дэхен тоже погружается в мир разработок, отчетов и прочей «очень важной» документации. Слава богу, сегодня не будет совещания.

13:00 Привычный маршрут в полквартала до небольшого ресторанчика, где он всегда обедает. Не то, что бы он был гурманом, но есть ни в одном из кафе в здании компании ему совсем не хочется. Дэхен пользуется лишней возможностью прогуляться семь минут по улице и просто с аппетитом поесть, не боясь, что рядом плюхнется на стул какой-нибудь знакомый из офиса, и ему придется поддерживать беседу. Не то, что бы он относился плохо к своим коллегам, но во время еды Дэхен любит есть, а не болтать. Официант уверяет его, что свинина на ребрах сегодня особенно удалась их шеф-повару, и Дэхен благосклонно кивает, соглашаясь на свинину. 

13:50 Он расплачивается за обед, получает в ответ улыбку официанта, пожелания удачного дня и выходит из ресторана.

13:54 Его внутренний хронометр неожиданно ломается, потому что Дэхен встречает _его_. Ну, как встречает — парень наталкивается на него, совершая очередной пируэт, и с размаху врезается Дэхену в плечо. Не смотря на то, что Дэхен видел его еще метров за десять до столкновения: в больших наушниках, с полосатой кепкой в руке и рюкзаком за плечами парень вытанцовывал прямо по тротуару, не замечая удивленно-возмущенных взгляды прохожих. 

— Простите, — излишне громко извиняется он и улыбается так, что Дэхен забывает, что должен дышать. И возмутиться, наверное, тоже должен. Солнце высвечивает блики в ярко-каштановой шевелюре, парень движением головы откидывает челку, закрывающую почти пол-лица, и щурится, разглядывая Дэхена. 

— Ничего, — выдыхает, наконец-то, Дэхен, продолжая смотреть на его губы. 

— Что? — спрашивает парень, но тут же смеется и хлопает себя по лбу. — Вот дурак, я же наушники не снял. — Он стаскивает их с головы, оттуда слышится ритм танцевальной музыки явно не корейского происхождения. — Простите еще раз, иногда я слишком увлекаюсь. Надеюсь, вы в порядке?

— В порядке, — кивает Дэхен, судорожно соображая, что на работу он уже, кажется, опоздал, но почему-то его это совершенно не волнует. Он пытается поймать вспорхнувшие, как стая перепуганных голубей, в никуда мысли и выглядеть достаточно солидно для... Для кого? Для этого двадцатилетнего танцора с солнцем в волосах и невозможной улыбкой? — Но так и под машину попасть можно.

_Идиот._

Дэхен зажмуривается на секунду, лишь бы отвлечься от высоких скул и этих проклятых губ, которые надо запретить законом. И неважно, что генетика закону не подвластна. Ему кажется, что парень сейчас начнет над ним смеяться.

— Оу, да, вы правы. — Дэхен открывает глаза и видит перед собой абсолютно серьезное лицо. — Хёны мне тоже всегда так говорят, но я ничего не могу поделать. Кстати, вы же куда-то шли, на работу, наверное? А я вас задерживаю. — Спохватывается парень, глядя на безупречные стрелки на брюках Дэхена. 

— Не важно, — Дэхен опускает взгляд и тоже зачем-то смотрит на эти дурацкие стрелки, закусив губу. — То есть, да, вы меня задерживайте, но я надеюсь это пережить. — Он делает неуклюжую попытку пошутить.

— Ну, тогда я больше не буду, — по-детски искренне заверяет парень и снова улыбается. Дэхен думает, что инфаркт намного ближе к нему, чем казалось. — Удачного дня... м-м-м — Он не знает имени собеседника, поэтому замолкает и просто кивает.

— Дэхен. — Но парень уже не слышит его, надев наушники и отвернувшись, чтобы вновь погрузиться в свой мир. — Постой!

14:05 Дэхен смотрит ему вслед и чувствует, что выпускает из рук что-то... без чего жизнь внезапно кажется пустой. Раскатившиеся шестеренки осыпаются где-то внутри с тихим стуком, а хронометр ремонту не поддается. Солнце продолжает играть в ярких волосах парня, и Дэхену хочется удержать кусочек тепла еще хотя бы на миг.

19:38 Дэхен потягивается в кресле и смотрит на часы — что ж, сегодня он уйдет не в десять вечера. Закрыв дверь офиса, он спускается вниз, думая, что неплохо бы по приходу откупорить бутылочку красного вина и посмотреть новый фильм — диск валяется у него с прошлой субботы, но с таким графиком работы он обычно засыпает, не дождавшись финала. 

Выезжая с подземной стоянки на улицу, он забывает включить поворотник и еле успевает затормозить до того, как мимо в потоке проносится машина. Забывает, потому что весь день в его мыслях не привычные чертежи и диаграммы, а парень, беззаботно танцующий на улице. В глубине души Дэхен так отчаянно завидует ему, что внутри все сжимается от безысходности. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким свободным. Припарковавшись, он опускает голову на руки и в который раз прокручивает дневную встречу. Что, если бы Дэхен остановил его? Что бы он сказал, если бы Дэхен предложил ему встретиться после работы? Что, если бы потом он поцеловал его, потому что это не иначе как какая-то магия — Дэхену никогда еще так не хотелось кого-то поцеловать.

19:49 Он понимает, что надо что-то делать, поднимает голову и снова видит _его_. Парень стоит на светофоре в ожидании зеленого и растерянно смотрит на часы. Дэхен даже не успевает подумать, как оказывается за его спиной и дотрагивается до обтянутого футболкой плеча. 

— Да? — парень оборачивается, и Дэхен очень хочет увидеть в его глазах, что он еще не успел забыть. — Ой, здравствуйте, а я тут...

— Увасестьпланынавечер? — выпаливает он на одном дыхании.

Улыбка тут же сползает с лица парня, и он смешно хмурится, становясь похожим на обманутого ребенка. Дэхен за секунду уже тысячу раз проклял себя за то, что задал вопрос и вообще вышел из машины. Но еще больше он бы проклинал себя потом, если бы не сделал этого.

— Вообще-то, я... — начинает парень, и Дэхен хочет срочно телепортироваться куда-нибудь на Килиманджаро. — Нет, у меня нет планов. 

— Тогда, может быть, составите мне компанию? 

— Почему бы и нет, а какие планы у вас? — В его взгляде читается любопытство.

— Для начала, пожалуй, сменим место разговора и познакомимся. Чон Дэхен.

— Мун Чоноп. Можете называть меня просто по имени, если хотите. Мне так будет проще. 

— Хорошо, тогда ты тоже, — ставит условие Дэхен.

— Ум-м, ладно, если... ты настаиваешь. Так куда мы идем?

— Я хотел бы переодеться, если ты не против. 

Чоноп кивает и идет за ним к машине. Дэхена мучает вопрос: на предложение кого-нибудь другого Чоноп согласился бы с такой же легкостью?

— Это не совсем типично для меня, — Чоноп нервно смеется, усаживаясь на переднее сидение. — Но, поскольку ты сегодня опоздал из-за меня на работу, я не могу тебе отказать.

Дэхен всерьез раздумывает, может ли Чоноп читать его мысли.

В полном молчании они доезжают до дома, и Дэхен не настаивает на том, чтобы Чоноп зашел. Чоноп кивает и соглашается подождать его в магазине на углу. Дэхен залетает домой, ставит рекорд по принятию душа за минуту и переодевается в то, что первым выпадает из шкафа. К счастью, это оказываются обычные джинсы с потертостями на бедрах, относительно свежая, зато выглаженная футболка и, на всякий случай, любимая толстовка. Завязывая шнурки чуть ли не на ходу, Дэхен скатывается по ступенькам вниз и быстрым шагом доходит до магазина, будто боится, что Чоноп может снова исчезнуть. Но он ведь не исчезнет? 

_Пожалуйста._

Чоноп и не думает исчезать: он стоит, прислонившись к стене магазинчика, попивая из запотевшей пластиковой бутылки кока-колу. 

— Она вредная, — Дэхен указывает пальцем на бутылку.

— Я знаю, — улыбается Чоноп, икнув от переизбытка углекислого газа в организме. — Зато вкусная. Разве ты никогда не делаешь ничего такого, что не полезно, но приносит удовольствие?

Он наклоняет голову к плечу и хитро щурится. Дэхен хочет сказать «нет» и кажется сам себе в этот момент до отвращения скучным, поэтому предпочитает промолчать. Чоноп удовлетворенно кивает каким-то собственным мыслям и допивает неполезную шипучку, точным броском отправляя пустую бутылку в урну. 

— Покажешь мне город? — неожиданно спрашивает он, и Дэхен чувствует, будто его ударили под дых. Чоноп не местный. Конечно, чему Дэхен так удивляется? Ему кажется, что Чоноп не похож ни на одного жителя любого города в мире. Он бы не удивился, даже если бы парень оказался инопланетянином. Сглатывая горечь, скопившуюся во рту, Дэхен вымучивает из себя улыбку.

— Что ты хочешь увидеть?

— Не знаю, — задумчиво отвечает Чоноп. — Покажи свои любимые места. 

И Дэхен показывает. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз так много говорил. Каждое место связано у него с воспоминаниями детства или студенческими годами, хорошими или не очень, но Дэхен делится любыми. Вместо путеводителя по городу у него выходит экскурсия по собственной жизни, но Чоноп слушает так внимательно, словно Дэхен рассказывает ужасно интересные для него вещи.

23:38 Они молча бредут по практически опустевшему в это время суток пляжу, вслушиваясь в тихий шорох накатывающих на берег волн. Чоноп как-то резко останавливается и поворачивается к Дэхену, неожиданно оказываясь очень близко. Настолько близко, что Дэхен различает реснички, обрамляющие узкие глаза, в глубине которых по-прежнему очень много солнца и тепла. Слишком близко, чтобы Дэхен мог удержаться от соблазна снова прилипнуть взглядом к мягкому изгибу губ. Непозволительно близко.

— Мне понравилось, — в полголоса говорит Чоноп. — Спасибо.

Внутри Дэхен что-то ломается и рушится — он отчетливо слышит треск своей системы, привычек и распорядка, — и чувствует себя совершенно обнаженным. Первый раз и только перед ним. Чоноп сжимает его сердце в руке, но это совсем не больно. Чоноп гладит его душу теплыми ладонями и пробегает кончиками пальцев по всем нервам.

— Пожалуйста, — беззвучно отвечает Дэхен.

23:59 Чоноп целует его. 

Почти невесомо прикасается губами, задерживается на мгновение и отстраняется, обдавая дыханием наспех выбритый подбородок. Дэхен замирает, пытаясь не спугнуть наваждение, до сих пор ощущая губы Чонопа на своих, и смотрит, не мигая. Он впадает в какое-то оцепенение — этого не может быть, да? Такому, как Чоноп, никогда не станет интересен кто-то вроде него. 

Чоноп расценивает это по-своему и смущенно отводит взгляд.

— Извини, — тихо бросает он и отворачивается к морю. 

Дэхен смотрит, как ветер треплет волосы на его затылке, но когда Чоноп делает шаг в сторону, кладет руку ему на плечо, немного сжимая пальцы.

_Не уходи._

00:27 Дэхен закрывает входную дверь и стягивает кроссовки, даже не наклоняясь. Чоноп делает то же самое. Они раздеваются, не прикасаясь друг к другу, но не расцепляются взглядами ни на секунду. Дэхен отступает вглубь квартиры, стягивая с себя футболку и расстегивая на ходу джинсы. В спальне он садится на кровать и смотрит, как Чоноп снимает с себя одежду — всю сразу, вместе с боксерами и носками. Дэхен уверяется в мысли, что Чоноп точно из космоса, потому что на Земле такого совершенства нет.

Чоноп берет его руки и кладет себе на бедра. У Дэхена в очередной раз перехватывает дыхание — кожа под его пальцами горячая и сухая, и подушечки покалывает от исходящего тепла. Он подается вперед и целует выступающую бедренную косточку. Чоноп как перец чили — пряный, острый, от его запаха и вкуса Дэхена бросает в жар. Чоноп поглаживает его по плечам и спине, чувствуя безумное напряжение Дэхена — будто уговаривает успокоиться и просто отдаться ощущениям. Дэхен прижимается щекой к его животу, замирает, впитывая чужое спокойствие и уверенность, а потом откидывается на кровать, потянув Чонопа за собой. Свет ночного города, который проникает сквозь не задернутое шторами окно, создает причудливые тени и переливается на теле Чонопа при каждом движении. Дэхен смотрит на него и ждет, когда же у него окончательно сорвет крышу.

Окончательно наступает, когда Чоноп наклоняется и целует его снова, но уже не нежно и мягко, а требовательно, раздвигая влажным языком губы Дэхена, и скользит внутрь, одновременно прижимаясь бедрами к его паху. Дэхен не может сдержать стона, обхватывает ладонями поджарые ягодицы и буквально вжимает Чонопа в себя. Он пытается растянуть каждую секунду в вечность, но внизу живота все сильнее скручивается тугая спираль, Дэхен не может дождаться момента, когда окажется внутри. Чоноп быстро растягивает себя сам, глядя прямо ему в глаза, и Дэхен чувствует, что готов кончить прямо сейчас. Он резко поднимается и переворачивает Чонопа на спину, успевая заметить ехидную улыбку. Ему почти обидно, что Чоноп, кажется, не настолько возбужден, как он сам, но первый же стон отбрасывает Дэхена за грань реальности.

Чоноп — тягучий словно патока и жаркий как огонь преисподней, Дэхен погружается в него все глубже, увязает без надежды выбраться обратно. Он хочет расплавиться и впитаться в его кожу, волосы, кровь навсегда, быть его частью, потому что сам Дэхен без него уже не может. Он отчетливо понимает это, когда смотрит на сведенные в напряжении брови, прикрытые трепещущими ресницами глаза и влажные искусанные губы в момент, когда Чоноп кончает. Дэхен продолжает смотреть на него, даже когда накатывает собственный оргазм, а Чоноп открывает подернутые мутной дымкой глаза и обхватывает ладонями его лицо, чтобы тоже — видеть и запомнить. 

4:06 Чоноп спит, закинув на Дэхена руку, и забавно сопит в подушку. Дэхен гладит его по лицу, боясь разбудить, но не может остановиться. 

Он держит в ладонях солнце. 

6:30 Мелодия будильника по нарастающей вливается в новое утро. Дэхен нажимает кнопку отбоя, переворачивается на спину и открывает глаза. Как всегда, первое, что он видит — кремовый потолок, пыльную люстру, которую давно бы надо помыть, но все руки не доходят, и одну единственную тоненькую трещинку в краске прямо над своей кроватью.

Он осознает, что в квартире кроме него никого нет, и первый раз в жизни не идет в душ, не варит кофе и не открывает окно, чтобы впустить свежий утренний воздух. О работе Дэхен даже не вспоминает. Он вообще не может ни о чем думать, потому что тело все еще чувствует прикосновения Чонопа. И забыть его не получится, как бы Дэхен этого не хотел, — невозможно. Чоноп просто появился в его жизни и разрушил все, что было до него, оставив Дэхена на руинах. 

6:30

6:30

6:30

... Дэхен увольняется с работы и устраивается администратором в недавно открывшийся клуб-ресторан с живыми выступлениями на зарплату в полтора раза меньше, чем раньше. Но чувствует себя в десятки раз свободнее и счастливее. Иногда он берет частные архитектурные проекты в качестве подработки и чтобы не забывать профессию. 

... 

... Дэхен окончательно переводится на работу только в ночную смену и переставляет будильник на 14.00. Находиться дома в одиночестве в это время суток невыносимо.

...

6:30 Дэхен сдает смену и выходит в ясное осеннее утро, садится в машину, надевает тонкие кожаные перчатки для вождения. Когда он выруливает со стоянки перед рестораном, мобильный на подставке вспыхивает зеленым огоньком, оповещая о приходе нового сообщения. Дэхен тормозит перед поворотом и думает: что-то произошло на работе. Он удивляется незнакомому номеру и вновь чувствует себя идиотом, десятый раз перечитывая сообщение.

_Мой рейс приземлится в 9:35. Встретишь?_


End file.
